


The Secrets That You keep

by eleanorb



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorb/pseuds/eleanorb





	The Secrets That You keep

Mycroft's mistress is a cruel and fickle one. She's broken his heart over tea in the bright, bee-buzzing, heat of an English afternoon and brought him to the soaring heights of ecstasy in the dusty Indian summer. He knows her strengths, her weaknesses, her vital statistics, better than his own. But, she can still baffle and surprise him at the oddest moments. 

He listens to reports late into the night, breathless and flushed. Watches entranced from under the brim of his Panama hat fingers, tensed around the handle of his tea cup. Yearns for the crack of leather on willow.


End file.
